Les chaleurs
by Nasharum
Summary: Kurama devient majeur dans son cycle de réincarnation... C'est comme si Hiei n'avait pas manger depuis des années...


Je viens ici avec une petite fiction sans prétention.

Au passage, je troc volontiers des reviews contre un passage sur le discord Yaoifr

* * *

Deviens membre du discord Yaoifr!(et yuri bien sur!)

Actus, défis, ateliers, recherche de fictions perdu, jeux, fanarts, RP... Nous avons besoin de tout le monde (auteur-trice/lecteur-trice/bêta/traducteur-trice/ dessinateur-trice) pour agrandir et faire vivre cette nouvelle communauté.

Voici le lien du Discord tout neuf!

discord. gg/mH2qANX (sans espace)

Partager ce lien c'est nous aider à faire vivre cette communauté de passionné-es alors merci à chaque contributeurs/trices!

Discord c'est quoi?

Un mélange de Skype et MSN en mieux, qui plante pas et qui est disponible en application mobile, à télécharger et même simplement sur navigateur internet!

* * *

**Les Chaleurs**

Kuwabara et Yosuke étaient dans le parc du temple à profiter de ces vacances comme il se doit, loin de tout. Hiei était comme souvent sur un arbre.

« Ça sert à quoi d'avoir embarquer ce nabot puisque un arbre lui suffit ? »

Yusuke ne répliqua même pas, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de dispute pendant ses vacances BIEN mérité. Non mais !

Et puis c'était toujours la même rengaine, Kuwabara allait se faire griller comme une brochette au porc et reviendrait se plaindre… son acolyte oublia de se plaindre et il somnola au soleil enfin.

Après le délicieux repas que leur avais préparé Kurama où Hiei n'avait pas dit un mot comme à son habitude Yosuke se leva pour débarrasser, apaisé du calme que ses amis avaient gardé. Il en avait besoin.

« Ça ira Kurama, tu as fait à manger, je fais la vaisselle… » Décrétât Kuwabara en se levant.

« Bon si tu le dit. » fit le yohko satisfait en prenant la pile d'assiette… qui s'étala au sol alors que justement ses mains devenaient griffues et ses oreilles ressortaient dangereusement sous son grondement de douleur.

« Kurama ? » fit Yosuke inquiet.

« Je…sais pas ce qui m'arrive. » Haletât le roux en se tenant difficilement à genoux.

« Une attaque ? » fit Kuwabara perdu en relevant Kurama.

« Non. » fit enfin Hiei, les autres le regardaient finir sa glace surpris.

« Et t'en sais quoi le nabot ? »

« On est juste au solstice de printemps… »

« Ha merdeuuu. » jappa Kurama.

« Bah ouais, tu avais oublié que maintenant tous les ans tu as tes chaleur de yohko. » fit Hiei.

« Ses quoi ? » demanda Kuwabara.

« Les pulsions sexuelles comme les animaux. » grogna Kurama en haletant de sa chaleur. « Et comme je suis tout juste majeur sexuellement dans mon cycle de réincarnation… »

Hiei soupira.

« Pour un yohko, 17 ans d'abstinence, c'est comme si on me privait de bouffe pendant deux ans… »

Le groupe grimaça, déjà une journée et Hiei devenait pire qu'un fauve !

« Bah faut lui trouver une femme… » Fit Yosuke.

Kurama soupira.

« Ca marche pas comme ça, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, si vous entrez, je serais capable de vous violer alors ne venez PAS ! »

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux me dévouer si tu veux… »

Kurama le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Kuwabara éclata de rire.

« Ca me ferais mal de savoir le nabot se taper quelqu'un… »

Il fut cramé alors que le nabot grogna.

« Le nabot a pas attendu mille ans pour découvrir le sexe, le puceau ! »

Et reparti par la fenêtre les laissant dans leur merde...non mais sérieux ! Il pouvait bien se taper qui il voulait !

Kuwa refroidit de cette intervention alla laver le reste de la vaisselle en déprimant, si même le nabot était plus expérimenté que lui…

Kurama sous sa forme de renard tournait en rond enfermer dans sa chambre. Il devait utiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas sortir sauter sur la première personne venue, les démons se fichaient bien d'un homme ou d'une femme…

Et Kurama avait toujours été plus homme. Un côté plus...viril qu'il appréciait.

« On dirait le chien de la voisine de Yosuke dans le jardin. » fit Hiei en entrant.

« Sors de là. » gronda le yohko.

Hiei soupira, lui qui détestait parler allait devoir donner des explications.

« Tu sauteras pas tout ce qui bouge. »

Devant le ton strict du démon Kurama mit les oreilles en arrière.

« Et à ton avis je tourne en rond pour mon plaisir ? De toute façon tant que je n'aurais pas assouvi cette pulsion elle restera… »

Hiei vira son manteau.

« Je suis jaloux ! »

Kurama reculât, hein ?

« Pour une fois merde Hiei peux tu être plus clair ?! »

« On se tourne autour depuis des années kit' et je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça tu sais, ya un bon moment que j'ai compris ce que c'est l'amour. Et si il faut qu'on couche ensemble pour t'éviter d'aller voir ailleurs, ok. »

Kurama réfléchissait à vive allure.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt ? »

Hiei tourna la tête.

« Je… »

« Tu ? » fit doucement Kurama conscient qu'on approchait des sentiments de Hiei et que marcher sur des œufs de caille semblait une tache plus simple à côté…

« En général ou mes amants ont peur de mon corps, ou alors ils me baisent juste pour me baiser… »

Kurama soupira.

Classique, pas de sentiments chez les démons, c'était asseoir son pouvoir de domination sur l'autre c'était comme ça.

« Et donc ? tu ne veux pas juste être baiser… »

Hiei lui envoya un regard noir.

« Si tu te barre juste après je te crame comme tout les autres, ami ou pas ! »

Kurama rigola. Trop mignon…

« Ya pas de crainte là dessus, je te séquestrerais bien pour la vie. »

Il fondit sur Hiei qui se laissa plus ou moins faire. Kurama le mit nu pour la première fois et l'admira. Il se sentait presque baver tiens. Seulement Hiei ne le regardait pas et gardait les yeux fermés.

« Hiei ? »

« Hn ? »

« Regarde-moi. »

Prudemment le démon ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es beau. »

Hiei le fixait surpris. Le yohko léchât ses cicatrices sur le torse et tira sur la bande qui couvrait son tatouage du bras.

« Ce que tu es beau merde. »

« Tu deviens vraiment grossier… » fit Hiei calmement, Kurama le rassurait, il aimait son corps.

« Je sais. »

Une fois le kitsune lancé, Hiei profitait simplement, devenant fou sous les coups de langues.

« Je suis désolé mais, tu seras en dessous… »

« Pas de soucis… »

« On inversera après si tu veux...mais j'ai trop envie de toi là. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui laissait le choix sur la place…

« Tu as déjà été en dessous Hiei ? Tu aimes ça au moins ? »

Kurama, même en grande partie guidé par son yohko, voulait savoir…

Hiei ne s'attendait même pas à ça, on ne lui demandait jamais son avis, encore moins savoir si il aimait ça.

« Oui, je crois. »

Kurama se refréna et se redressa.

« Tu crois ? »

« Je sais pas, on m'a jamais demandé de participer… »

Kurama se mordit très fort la main en jappant avant de se retrouver calmé par la douleur.

« Mais tu fou quoi ? » demanda Hiei.

« Tu m'aime au moins ? »

« Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je compte bien le faire à la méthode humaine, je vais prendre mon plaisir, si tu y prend du plaisir. Tu as envie de quoi ? Que je te fasse quoi ? Ou que tu me fasse quoi ? »

« Heu...j'en sais rien. »

« Tu as bien une idée. »

Hiei rougit.

« Ca as l'air sympa de recevoir une fellation… »

Kurama reprenait ses esprits de plus en plus, quitte à assouvir ses pulsions et en même temps avoir l'homme qu'il aimait autant le faire bien.

« Hiei tu sais, si je t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, ni t'ai plaqué contre un mur c'est que je voulais surtout qu'on y aille en douceur… »

Hiei le regarda avec défi.

« Tu te sens capable là, maintenant, de refréner tes chaleurs ? »

Kurama se mordit la lèvre.

« Non pas à ce point, mais je veux que tu y prennes beaucoup de plaisir et qu'on le fasse avec douceur, pas comme les démons à juste baiser et se battre pour la domination… »

Hiei haussa les épaules, ça lui allait très bien aussi.

Kurama passa un long moment à l'embrasser puis quitta la bouche pour le cou et les tétons, s'attarda sur le nombril alors que le brun, étalé en croix sur le lit, se cambrait en gémissant. Ho oui il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi le sexe entre humain était si bon. Jamais on n'avait pris soin de lui comme ça.

Au bout de dix minutes l'un ou l'autre démon gagnait le combat et pénétrait l'autre…

Il cria quand Kurama le prit en bouche pour lui faire une fellation absolument divine.

Il ne protesta pas au doigt rentré en lui et même si ça lui semblait incongru il se laissa faire. Au deuxième doigt il commençait à se demander ce que foutait le yohko mais ne protesta pas non plus, ni au troisième très désagréable.

Kurama ne pouvait plus tenir, les gémissements de Hiei l'avaient rendu totalement dingue, il suait à grosses gouttes sous l'effet de ses chaleurs et de son désir grimpant.

Il remonta les hanches de Hiei avant d'avoir une meilleur idée. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attira Hiei sur lui.

« C'est quand toi tu veux Hiei. »

Le démon le regardait étrangement… en plus il avait le choix de la vitesse et le contrôle sur le mouvement ?

Kurama l'embrassa alors que le brun entamait la descente pour s'empaler en maintenant le sexe du yohko qui gémissait.

Hiei fut agrippé.

« Pourquoi tu me retient ? »

Kurama haletât.

« Vas y doucement ou tu auras mal. »

Hiei décontenancé se laissa imposer une lente descente alors que le roux lui maintenait les hanches.

Une fois en lui Kurama soupira.

« Ca vas, tu n'as pas mal ? »

Hiei l'embrassa.

« Non. »

Et pour la première fois il était totalement fou de plaisir de se sentir possédé. Il entama les mouvements lents que Kurama lui imposait pour découvrir une autre forme de sexe. Et comme il n'était pas totalement un crétin, il retint très vite que la douceur décuplait beaucoup de sensation.

Il caressa le torse sous lui alors qu'il laissait finalement à Kurama le mouvement de hanche complémentaire à leur plaisir, laissant chacun y mettre du sien.

Kurama grogna, Hiei apprenait vraiment très, très vite, et le suçon dans le cou qu'il lui faisait en était la preuve, pas douloureux, juste assez pour le faire crier plus fort encore.

La frénésie finit tout de même par les emporter et Hiei se redressa ne cachant même plus ses cris de plaisir sur un Kurama, visiblement terrassé, qui criait qu'il l'aimait… ils jouirent à peu près ensemble puisque le kitsune le masturbait en même temps et Hiei s'affala totalement épuisé sur un Kurama comblé.

« Le sexe humain, c'est...vachement cool ! »

« Tu reprends des expressions de Yosuke toi maintenant ? » ricana le roux en serrant Hiei contre lui poisseux.

« Ta gueule. »

Toujours aussi aimable.

Kurama lui chuchotât.

« Je te laisserais plus partir tu sais, et tu imagine pas ce que les humains ont comme jeux sexuel épatant… »

« Hn. »

Il pouvait l'admettre…

« Avec de la glace, du chocolat à lécher sur le corps de son compagnon… »

Hiei se redressa mollement.

« Sérieux ? »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Hiei soupira intérieurement ravi.

« Les yohko sont insatiables hein ? »

« Et tu es un démon super entraîné et infatigable… »

Un point partout.

Hiei enleva le bouclier qui les avaient protégé pour revenir avec du chocolat et de la chantilly.

« Et… tu as des lianes non ? »

Kurama le regarda, le regard doré pétillant.

« Tu veux agrémenter ? »

« Ba… si ça reste aussi doux que tout à l'heure ouais. »

Hiei apprenait définitivement très vite se dit Kurama attaché sur le matelas par le bandage… et consciencieusement léché de la crème chantilly. Il devenait totalement fou… de plaisir. Et même après des années d'expérience passées avant sa réincarnation à forniquer avec des humains ou des démons… il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de voir Hiei lui-même s'empaler sur lui en grondant son plaisir.

« Détache moi que je te caresse. »

Suppliait le kitsune, une envie dévorante de le lécher et le caresser…

« Non. »

Hiei s'empala plus fortement en le regardant d'un air de défi et un air de plaisir extatique… ce qui refit jouir le roux suivi de près par son amant.

Ils ne savaient plus à combien de fois ils en étaient…et ne comptaient plus mais déjà trois jours non stop.

Cette fois ce fut Hiei qui se glissa entre ses cuisses avec douceur pour le prendre et Kurama se laissa faire en entourant les hanches fines du brun. Hiei avait fini par découvrir que ses oreilles de renard étaient un point presque aussi sensible que son gland et s'en amusait follement… en plus de le savoir en lui Kurama ne s'attendait pas à jouir aussi vite et violemment entre leur corps laissant un Hiei surpris et dépité.

« Bah c'est malin… »

« Tu me fait trop d'effet. »

« Ouais mais je vais te faire mal si je continue… » Il se retira une idée en tête. Il débutât une fellation sur Kurama, histoire de le remettre en forme vite. Kurama recevait sa première fellation et la vision de Hiei le suçant avec force le fit immédiatement durcir.

Hiei se sentait lui aussi y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, il n'imaginait pas cet échange aussi bon à donner qu'à recevoir avec une personne de confiance. Si bien qu'il oublia son idée juste pour se masturber en même temps arrachant à Kurama encore plus de sons équivoques.

« Hiei, je vais..je vais…HIEI ! »

Il avait voulu le prévenir mais ce petit démon ne l'avait pas lâché et le voir avaler son sperme l'acheva haletant et cette fois bien vidé sur le lit.

Hiei avait joui de le voir jouir et se laissa lui aussi tomber de fatigue.

Enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, le démon n'avait même plus la force de garder le bouclier et s'endormit comme un bienheureux dans les bras d'un Kurama lessivé mais repus.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt, on voulait des nouvelles ! » hurla Kuwabara en entrant dans la chambre. Yosuke l'emplafonna alors qu'il avait pilé juste devant la porte.

« Bordel fait gaffe ho ! »

« Je...ils… »

Hiei sortit la tête dans les bras d'un Kurama ronflant. Les draps ayant volés du lit, les deux étaient dans leur plus simple appareil, deux bombes de chantilly trônant par terre, leurs vêtements éparpillés, une bouteille de chocolat liquide sur la table de chevet, des restes de lianes partout et des traces plus ou moins identifiables sur le lit.

« Tu vas la boucler bordel ! » fit Hiei de mauvais poil.

« Heu on dérange… » fit Yosuke traumatisé à vie d'avoir vu les fesses des deux démons couvertes de griffures et de suçons…

« Ouais, dégagez ! »

Kuwabara s'enfuit de la pièce sans demander son reste alors que Yosuke fermait la porte en fermant très fort les yeux.

Oublier, oublier, oublier...

Il voulait oublier ce moment traumatisant d'avoir vu ces deux la nu dans le même lit...

Quand ils ressortirent dans la soirée Yosuke s'était essayé à la cuisine et selon Hiei, très difficile en matière culinaire, c'était mangeable.

« Kit cuisine mieux quand même. » fit remarquer le nabot ce qui vexa Yosuke. Mais Kurama ricana.

« Tu ne serais jamais resté si je n'étais pas bon... » Kuwabara ne releva pas l'aspect pervers mais Yosuke avait soupiré et Hiei avait soulevé un sourcil.

« Baka. » fit le demon en roulant des yeux. Même si petit à petit il se détendait. Kurama allait rester avec lui ou pas ? Ou juste pour le sexe ?

Botan débarqua en quatrième vitesse.

« J'ai reçu votre message pour Kurama... »

Elle cligna des yeux en voyant Kurama manger juste à côté d'un Hiei calme, et des deux autres aussi calme pour la situation.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ? »

« Le nabot s'est dévoué pour calmer Kurama... » fit Kuwabara qui fit crisper Hiei. Il allait cramer ce crétin mais Kurama fut plus rapide pour l'envoyer valser dans le mur. Kurama les oreilles de yohko plaquées sur le crane les bras croisés.

« Reparle encore une fois de Hiei comme ça et je lâcherais les pires plantes sur toi... »

Tout le monde le fixait halluciné. Kurama, le calme, le stoïque Kurama venait de faire valser en une seconde Kuwabara…

« Heu ça va ? » demanda Botan.

Kurama reprit son calme légendaire.

« Hum, oui, j'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir qu'insulter le compagnon d'un yohko était suicidaire. »

Yosuke fut le premier à reprendre un semblant d'esprit.

« Vous ? Vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

Hiei, maintenant totalement détendu même si un peu perplexe, se remit à manger.

« Faut croire. » fit le brun en se foutant de Kuwabara dans le mur encastré ou Botan déplacé pour rien.

Botan avait un grand sourire.

« Et c'est carrément ton compagnon en plus, félicitation. »

« Merci. » fit chaleureusement Kurama.

« Bon bah puisque je me suis déplacée pour rien, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. »

Elle reprit sa rame et chantonna en repartant.

Yosuke fixait les deux alternativement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de compagnon ? »

Kuwabara était revenu se mettre à table en silence. Et ce fut un Hiei calme qui donna la réponse.

« Si une personne me touche un cheveux elle est morte et si je veux être amoureux ou coucher avec une autre personne ou un démon, je devrais tuer Kurama avant ou être tué. »

« C'est un peu… exclusif et violent ça. » fit Yosuke. Kuwabara grogna.

« Tu es amoureux toi ? Sérieux les démons peuvent tomber amoureux ? Je croyais que seule la puissance et les combats vous intéressaient. »

Hiei ne parut même pas piquer au vif pour une fois.

« Bah ouais, ça te les coupes ? Mais heureusement pour toi les démons même si ils ne sont pas très regardant sur les sentiments en ont. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance avec Yukina. » Fit perfidement le brun.

Kurama allait rire de l'expression humaine utilisé par Hiei, enfin avant que ça ne tourne à l'orage entre les deux à la mention de Yukina.

Kurama fit une légère entorse a 'on ne touche pas à un cheveu de mon compagnon' car Hiei avait déjà cramé Kuwabara… bon il allait leur laisser ce plaisir de se battre comme des débiles. C'était distrayant même si puérilement fatiguant à force.

« On avais dit des vacances calmes… » Soupira Yosuke blasé.

Ouais il pouvait bien y avoir une autre chose que le combat ou le pouvoir chez les démons.

Le sexe aussi.


End file.
